User talk:Bond em7/Archive6
Category:UserTalk Archive Where Are You? Hey Bond, I noticed you all of a sudden went inactive. A quick update: Echo and Wind are doing most of the sorting, we are drafting a store idea, the 2nd task is about to begin. Also, Wind is about to be promoted to bureaucrat. And as much as i dont want to ask, I would like to know where you are and when (if) you are gonna return. Thanks! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] Message Wall Has the message wall been changed back to the talk page for good now? Is there any way to retreive the conversations from the message wall? I don't want to lose my Animagi instructor messages along with some others if I can help it. Echostar 12:09, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Much! Thank You so much for everything since I started with this wiki on December 8th. You have helped me so much and I appreciate it. Thanks Again! Cosmiggy - Enjoy the Nature! Take Care of the World! 16:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Transfig Projects Henry and Greg's project are finished. I think it's pretty close to a charm but since it has the means to decorate and light the way, it changes the theme. For Example: In a Dark Road, you use Lumos Vultus around the trees thus the dark road has light. The spell changed the appearance of the road from being dark to bright. P.S. I am not sure about Emma and Maureen's Project since she didnt consult me about anything regardin our project. She just made the thing and I agree that the spell she made is pretty dangerous for underage students like us. Cosmiggy - Enjoy the Nature! Take Care of the World! 23:43, February 11, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Dept Can I join the Teaching Dept.? I would love to teach a class and that is why I would like to have Ghoul Studies approved even if it is extra curricular. Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 12:36, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Reply to Teaching Ghoul Studies is the study of ghosts, spirits and souls. Since it is not very known, I decide to add lessons about paranormal things and stuff. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 10:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Can you approve this subject as this contains a lot of lessons if paranormal lessons are also taught here? Thanks. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 11:03, February 14, 2012 (UTC) General RPs Are all the general rps supposed to be protected so that only registered users can edit it? Thanks! Echostar 17:43, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Second Task Am I allowed to ask as a GM for the second task, since none of my characters are in it? Echostar 17:50, February 13, 2012 (UTC) The Question of Jabberjay Im note very good at making up characters so can I be myself? Cornelius Quakers 16:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) how long does it take for the results of the sorting? Cornelius Quakers 17:08, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Characters for Deletion Thank you so much for checking for character pages to delete! I've been meaning to do that for ages. Echostar 21:40, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Also, is there a way to view pages that are in 2 categories? For example, is there a page that I can view pages that are both in the category 'Characters' and the category 'Candidates for Deletion'? Thanks! Echostar 21:52, February 14, 2012 (UTC) One last thing (I think): does someone have a character that acts as librarian? If not I'd be happy to make one. Echostar 00:26, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I lied. One more thing. For prefect voting, can you still vote if you are a rollback, or is the voting only for sysop and up? Echostar 00:35, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Man, I am really bombarding your talk page here. This is just a curiousity question: how come Percy_Jackson12 is a temporary admin when he hasn't been active since November? Echostar 00:42, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Template Question Bond_em - I did need talk templates for my other 5 characters (If you need the names, they're on my profile) but do I have to make template pages like I did for Rosabella Phantom first? Or is that what you're doing? 22:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) JessiPhan Prefect Voting Two potential prefects are waiting for admin voting. Please go to Talk:Prefect Voting and vote when you get the chance! Echostar 00:37, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Deletion Hi. Can you tell me why you put up a candidate for deletion on Mlarie Gates? fine! Teaching Hey Bond! I would like to know If I can teach another subject? The other can start next semester. I would like the subject Wizard Art to be approved or voted please. It will also include Wizard Photography like those with moving objects. It will also teach spells of creating crayons out of Flitterblooms, Extracting Paint from leaves and also teaches basic drawing. I can also teach decorating, crafting paper stuff. (like paperbats, we can enchant them to move by itself).I hope it can be approved/voted. Thanks! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 09:31, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Teaching Department Since it's approved, can I be put into Teaching Department? Thanks a lot for the approval. Hyugabyakugan12 (-_-)Itadakimasu!(o_O) 09:57, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Temp Admins Yes. I will do it soon. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]]17:00, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Jabberjay Ive made my character so what do I do know? ive been sorted into ur house by the way! Cornelius Quakers 19:45, February 15, 2012 (UTC) im fairly new to wiki so im not sure what to do? will i put it on my talk page? Cornelius Quakers 19:53, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Another Template Question I appreciate you making my templates, but I still need a bit more help... How do I change the color and picture? 23:30, February 15, 2012 (UTC) JessiPhan One more Question... Thank you so much for making my templates! I really appreciate it! But I do have one more question regarding the Slytherin Quidditch Team. A while ago, Echostar told me that the team needed a keeper in a message, and when I tried out, my try out disapeared. Does this mean I can't be on the team? 03:41, February 16, 2012 (UTC) JessiPhan Jabberjay Again Thanks soooo much for the template! Now what do I do? Substitute Teachers Hey Bond! I noticed that Hayward and other users haven't been on the wiki lately. So I was thinking that we should develop some kind of system of substitute teachers. This can take effect if the user is inactive for 1 week without notice. Each sysop could make a substitute teacher character (or in my case, I could possibly just use Ruby Young) to keep the classroom activity going in the teacher's absense, but they wouldn't actually correct work until a user has been inactive for, say, 3 weeks to 1 month? And if a user is taking a planned leave of absense from the wiki, then a teacher character has already been created and can take over the class. What do you think? Echostar 22:52, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Well, we could split up the work involved if you like. Right now Hayward is the only one who hasn't been active, so I could take over her Divination class and you or another admin could take over her Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies classes. I'll notify all the admins that they should make substitute teacher characters and put on Hayward's talk page that we have put on substitute teachers for the time being. How about it? Echostar 00:26, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Also, for the Dumbledore's Army meeting, should I ask an active DA user with a 5th year or up to start the next Dumbledore's Army meeting? Echostar 01:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Bot I don't remember having it programmed to do that. Link? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 13:05, February 17, 2012 (UTC) It Happened Again.. Hello Bond, sorry for interrupting again but everytime I add a new talk bubble in it it always goes like Gregory's talk bubble is above any other talk bubbles I use. Why does it keep happening like that? I was just trying to make George Weasley Character as the Store Manager for the Wizard Wheezes. Please tell me why it keeps happening and can you pls. fix my template? thanks! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 13:47, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Help me! I really don't understand how to use wikia. How do you make a character page? Optional Classes For the optional classes, it's difficult to know who is interested in taking the class other than those who rp. I was wondering if we should make it mandatory for students to sign-up if they want to take the course, so there isn't any confusion. Do you want me or someone else to create sign-up sheet pages for the optional courses? Echostar 13:31, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Schoolwork & Hogsmeade For my RL schoolwork, I need to make a "business card" for my "sleuth", but I don't remember how to code it. Could you remind me? Also, when is the next Hogsmeade trip? I think it should be soon, because I don't remember there being one since December when I joined. Echostar 18:34, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Cook Hi. I was wondering, can I create a character who is a cook? One who patrols the kitchen? Cook Bell or Cook Lance? SkyTimeGirl 19:26, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wizard Art Hey Bond, i just would like to know how my Wizard Art subject is processing. Is it approved already? please give me an update. Thanks a lot! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 09:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I am gonna make a new professor for Wizard Art. I eill also make the General RP:Wizard Art tomorrow as well as thepicture of the professor. The professor's name is Geneva Harris. Thank you for the approval. I will fix all the class stuff from tomorrow until Friday and start roleplaying in the staffroom etc. on Saturday and Sunday. Thanks Again! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 08:28, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Redirects Those were a complete accident. I programmed my bot to run under my name, and put them on the pages. However, it was for a different wiki. I started reverting them, then of course my internet failed. I hope you removed them and I will assure it doesnt happen again. Also, we arent on their affiliate list because I am too lazy to do it. :P I will do it tomorrow haha. Sorry about the redirects. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 01:49, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Can you help me? Someone posted a message on my wall, but it doesn't say who it was from... Is there any way I can find this out? JessiPhan 04:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Template Thank you so much! SkyTimeGirl 16:07, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Re:Substitute Teachers I don't think any other admins have made substitute teachers; Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies are the classes that definitely need subs. Echostar 21:35, February 21, 2012 (UTC) I think we should work on getting rid of abandoned character's There are some people who seem to never RP, and their character page's are abandoned pretty much. These include Jessey Potter , Rayanna Riddle Allen Brown Cedillac. Im not even sure what this is, it's just a random page. These are all canidates for deletion, but the deletion process is apparently slow, as these pages have been canidates for deletion longer than I've been on the wiki. I would like there to be a lesson on Wandlore Wandlore I would like there to be a lesson on Wandlore Dduffurg48 15:43, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Lyndsay Willis I understand. I was wondering wether I should put that it or not. Thanks for pointing it out :) SkyTimeGirl 17:03, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Why did we demote like 5 admins? Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 00:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Explanation of the Godmodding that happened.... THAT WAS A COMPLETE ACCIDENT! YOU SEE, I WAS HAVING THIS QUARREL WITH MY SISTER AND THEN SHE STARTED TO MESS UP ALL OF MY ACCOUNTS HERE AND OTHER WEBSITES. SHE EVEN POSTED SOMETHING ON FACEBOOK. PLEASE FORGIVE ME I AM SORRY. SHE WAS THE ONE WHO ROLEPLAYED THAT THING IN THE QUIDDITCH MATCH SINCE I WENT BACK TO OUR HOUSE AT 6:00 P.M. BECAUSE I HAVE SOME TUTORING TO DO IN THE OTHER STREET SO SHE DID THIS WHEN SHE HAD THE TIME. I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY. So, I am also here because I would want to have the violation removed since it was not me if that is okay. I am really sorry and thank you for the promotion. I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 09:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Hey Bond! Thank you so much for the support! I do aprreciate it. As for Professor Serafina, she doesn't have an office yet but I will create it. The only thing I want you to do is add the Link to my bubble, if that's okay. (notify me if you are busy). Thanks Again! I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 09:21, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Marauder's Map Hey Bond! just checked the Map and the offices that weren't there are: Ghoul Studies, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures (though I think that the Gamekeeper's Hut is the same thing) as well as Apparition (if you still need another office). I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 13:52, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I just added it. By the way, what do you mean by real world use in tha Transfig Homeworks. does it mean that yu have to feature yourself in a roleplay where you use that spell? I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 14:02, February 24, 2012 (UTC) BTW, I will contact Vince tomorrow in the phone since it's already 10:25 P.M. here in the Philippines. And I will make sure I add the Offices in the Marauder's Map tomorrow and such.I am Cosmiggy and I am Born Within. 14:26, February 24, 2012 (UTC) would u like me to do somthing on wandlore? Dduffurg48 16:31, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks, I'll check out the admin tools more when I get the chance; I'm really busy in RL. And I'll send a message to the other users who Sort frequently so they'll know about the character limit, and add the limit to the character General RP:Chef's Assistant Hi, I have an idea for my chef Lance. You know how there's a Great Feast at the start of every year and there are sometimes feasts for celebrations, I was wondering if we could make a 'Chef's Assistant' roleplay. It's where students can help the chef cook the meals. I know it sounds tacky but I think it could become pretty popular. Please consider the idea. SkyTimeGirl 16:14, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Head Girl Evangelista Faith's character page was among the character pages to be deleted, and she was Head Girl. Does this mean we have to appoint a new Head Girl out of the prefects? Echostar 21:27, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Finals Do you want me to make a Divination final? Echostar 21:34, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Having no Head Girl sounds okay to me, since we don't have much time left. And I'll work on the Divination exam as soon as I can. Do we automatically seep into the next school year or is there a 'summer'? Echostar 21:06, February 29, 2012 (UTC) This weekend I probably won't be on the wiki at all, actually (school musical), but I'm Eastern Standard Time, and I'm online on weekdays between 4-5:30, and weekends practically any time works for me. Echostar 21:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Substitute Teachers I was wondering, could I make a substitute teacher that would only sub is someone was inactive for a while? I don't know if you have to be an admin to be a teacher or not, but I could still keep up with classes during somebody's absence. JessiPhan 00:38, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Teachers So, to make sure I've got this straight: we definitely need new Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Astronomy professors? And as Hayward hasn't been active for awhile, probably Divination, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Runes as well? The users that are eligable to/are expressing interest in teaching classes are you and I, Cosmiggy, SkyTimeGirl, and JessiPhan. Personally, I would love to teach Divination, and either Defense Against the Dark Arts or Potions, not both if possible. I'll ask the other users I mentioned whether they would like to teach any certain classes next semester so that we know for our chat. Echostar 22:23, March 1, 2012 (UTC) UpdateRe:House Points Yes, I cant edit that template because it says that I dont hanve rights and stuff. I didn't ask any admin yet, but I am gonna ask you know so can you please deduct the points. Thanks! COSMIGGY 13:59, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry but no. I don't have ideas on how to do that. I am terribly sorry. Anyways, I wont be around from Monday until Wednesday. It's our Final Examination at my school. Exam Totals goes up to a whopping 150! I need to study a lot. COSMIGGY 14:11, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Final Exams Hey Bond, I was wondering if we ever figured out how we were holding the final examinations? Last time I asked (Hor) I was told admins were discussing it but never got an answer. Thought I would ask your opinion on how were are doing it or is it more freestyle?--~Peislandgal 23:45, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Team Captain Promotion Hello! I noticed that Outsider has been really inactive. He already received an Inactivity Warning from HoR stating that if he keeps on being Inactive, he will lose his Rollback, Prefect and Team Captain positions. So what I am pointing out is, can Gregory Johnson be the new Quidditch Team Captain? If not, I will try to go for Ravenclaw Quidditch Team if HoR will give it up. COSMIGGY 07:11, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Chat I should be able to be on chat at anytime today, so if you have some spare time, let me know. Echostar 14:08, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Wandlore Thank you. Ill talk to Echo about sharing a class and if she's fine with it ill do it. P.S ill post the code to you later. Dduffurg48 16:24, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Cook Lance From Peislandgal Sure thing History of Magic can be optional. Not a lot of people come anyway. Its not that Im not having fun it's that not a lot is happening. When I come on only a few pages have changed that I am a part of. Like on my classes someone might answer me once a month and I got kinda bored of talking to myself so I would just wait for someone to respond. I was also getting bored with Quidditch for Gryffindor as I am the only true active player besides Windsword who is the seeker. Id love to be an admin but I cant commit to everyday but definately 4-5 times a week I would put a fair amount of time in. The other days may just be quick. --~Peislandgal 19:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Um. It was put to a vote that Windsword would be captian of the tea and Im not sure he would be impressed if I took that from him. I will try my best to be more active but your right we really do need more admins active to keep everything going. Especially teachers. So many people were excited for DADA but it never really happened. --~Peislandgal 20:00, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay works for me. Thanks. Oh by the way I have my History of Magic Finals done here along with my Care of Magical Creatures. General RP:Care of Magical Creatures/written and a short rolplay that I am working on now.--~Peislandgal 20:09, March 6, 2012 (UTC) General RP:Care of Magical Creatures/practical here is the link for the practical. :)--~Peislandgal 20:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I think we should get students to sign up for classes. This way students know which classes they are attending and teachers know if there are even people interested.--~Peislandgal 21:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC)--~Peislandgal 21:20, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Please just do Complete all homework. I am a tad busy at the moment. Thanks! Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:19, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Your Rights You seemed to have accidently removed them via bug when you added the Rollback group. Crat and Admin cover everything, so I got rid of the excess groups. Head of Ravenclaw | [[User talk:Head of Ravenclaw|Send me an Owl! ]] 21:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Answer There's no problem, I'm just really busy right now. I think I've got some more exams soon as well... Manga (talk • ) 22:11, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: For the teachers, I think that your plan is fine. We just have to figure out who is teaching Muggle Studies, Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes. I really don't want to teach any of them, since I have no personal interest and I think I have enough classes. For wandlore, there will definitely be enough material for homework and such. Check out this page when you get the chance. I like the idea of wandlore being a class, but I agree with you about Dduffurg teaching it. I would be willing to teach it myself, and we can tell him that he can teach the class next semester if he becomes more active. What do you think? I think that Animagi Training should be a class, but teachers can be in it as well. 5th year and above sounds good to me; and the work will be a bit different for each person because they won't all turn into the same animal. And yes, I can handle that many classes. DAtDA will be the only class everyone has to attend; the other ones are just optional. I'm fine with making one of my teachers a Head. I'll let Cosmiggy decide which one he wants to be; I really don't care to be honest. Thanks! Echostar 22:41, March 6, 2012 (UTC) F7U12 Bond_em, A user named F7U12 went to all my pages and deleted every single word and picture I put on them! Then he put "Troll lol lol" on all of them, and on one he said I suck! Then he went on chat and admitted it, plus he called me an idiot and a shut-in! Is there anything I can do about it?!?! UPDATE: He even messed up my talk bubbles to make them say "I Suck lolol" D: Why is he picking on meee?? Many Thanks First of all, many thanks for my promotion. I can keep up with all of my three classes next Semester. I would also want Charms to start on the first week, Herbology on third week and Wizard Art on fifth week if possible so I don't get too screwed up. I also want to ask if my violation can be deleted since it was an accident. Other than that, my Herbology Exam is finished, look at it here: Herbology Exam. This is for Years 1 - 4 only, nobody has made an RP on Years 5 - 7 so my exam for those years are to only finish all of their homework. Other more than that, Thanks a lot Bond! COSMIGGY 05:46, March 7, 2012 (UTC) F7U12 Hey Bond, since I am a temp admin, I just took the case of F7U12 and JessiPhan. F7U12 committed Vandalism as he edited JessiPhan's chracter pages and replaced the content with "Trollololo You suck....". F7U12 also edited JessiPhan's template page and replaced all the template names with "JessiPhan sucks" and "JessiPhan Still Sucks" as well as the colors. I also undid them. I gave a 3 Day Block to that user, if you think that is wrong and that I should replace it, just say so on my talk page. Respectfully Yours, COSMIGGY 06:09, March 7, 2012 (UTC) P.S.: I also banned F7U12 on chat for saying inadequate word to JessiPhan such us Idiot and Stupid. Request for GM HoR reminded us to add a GM for our Quest named Investigation of the Lost Tower. I would like to have you as our GM. Thanks! Will you walk the path of Asura? 08:20, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Heads of Houses Now that Wind is saying that he wants to keep his title of Head of Gryffindor house, who do you want to be Head of Ravenclaw? Cosmiggy or me? Echostar 12:50, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stuff Thanks for the congratulations. And sure, let Echostar have the job since I already have many other responsibilities in the wiki. And sure again, put both classes in Week 1 in Wizard Art in 6th Week so I have more time organizing but still, I am pretty sure I can handle the three of them. And Lastly, okay, I would like to take the job of GM in the forum. Othermore: I would loke to be the new Hufflepuff Quidditch Team Captain since Outsider is kinda inactive and the team needs more fixing next semester. To make sure that no one protests, I would like to have a poll about that. Thanks Again. COSMIGGY 14:07, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Wandlore Teacher I see you've made a page i am happy to give my Class to Echo only if i can help set up, is that ok with you? Dduffurg48 16:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) WandLore Yes thats fine with me, ill talk to him about the calss and maby some future homework like The Elderwand, Wandcores e.c.e Thank for the heads up Dduffurg48 17:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thanks for editing Tank's talk bubble; I was planning on doing that myself when I had time, but you beat me to it! :) The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be Joseph Euclide. I'll be sure to get my classes ready. I may not be able to do any hard-core stuff until this weekend, but I'll do my best. Echostar 18:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Blogs Hey Bond, I am having trouble with blog posting and changing my profile picture. Everytime I upload my photo it just keeps on going and going and doesn't finish loading. Another thing, when I am trying to post a blog, the screen freezes and then I can't type anything on the Blog Post Title spot. Please help. COSMIGGY 11:47, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Bond! I tried a new browser and it both worked. I had a new picture and successfully did it. Thank You very much Bond! I do appreciate your help! Thanks Again! COSMIGGY 14:29, March 8, 2012 (UTC)